Departure
by chibijem
Summary: My back story for the song "Independence". Tokiya and Haruka's budding relationship...


Departure

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

The members of Starish minus one Ichinose Tokiya were gathered in the sound booth listening to said vocalist sing his solo contribution to their next album: the song was titled Independence. Their composer, Nanami Haruka, had turned a nice rosy shade as they all paid attention to the lyrics. The words were a glimpse into the mind of their usually stoic and serious unofficial leader.

"Well, this is certainly a departure for Icchi." Jinguji Ren said, hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall.

"You think?!" Kurusu Syo burst out. He, along with the others, could not believe what they were hearing and that it came from Tokiya added to their incredulousness.

"I never would have believed Ichinose had it in him," Hijirikawa Masato added, sitting calmly on the couch, eyes closed, listening.

"It certainly is…. different." Ittoki Otoya said, rubbing the back of his head, mussing his red hair. Through the window he watched his friend sing, getting into the music as he normally did.

"He's trying something new." Shinomiya Natsuki nervously adjusted the neck of the sweater he was wearing.

"We should support him as he always does with us." Aijima Cecil told the group, resting his arms on the back of the chair he was straddling.

When Tokiya finished, everyone turned an eye towards the opening door. "Well that was interesting, Icchi." The tall saxophonist said aloud the very words everyone was thinking.

Tokiya stopped in the doorway, definitely not expecting an audience for this recording session. "It's a song." Was all he said to his friends and group-mates.

"Not your usual style." Masato said, looking up at his tall comrade.

"Feeling a bit….stressed?" Syo asked, slyly.

"Minna-san," Haruka finally spoke up. She knew how Tokiya felt about being teased, especially about his emotions. The composer understood just how much the words her love wrote to accompany her music came from deep within himself; it was a hint of the inner Ichinose Tokiya. "You all work very hard on your lyrics and Tokiya-san is no different; if he wants to try something new, he should be able to."

"Haruka is correct," Cecil said in support of the couple. "We should not make light of his work. I'm sure it is very difficult." He finished turning to the dark haired singer.

"It will probably be a huge hit." Otoya added, coming to stand next to his former roommate and giving him a shoulder bump.

"Probably will be….all those hormonal girls listening to his voice singing 'sexy' then add the dance moves-sheer hysteria." Ren stood tall. "We're going to have riots on our hands during the promotions not to mention the decibel levels when he sings it live will probably shatter the meters."

"We'll have to double, no, triple security." Natsuki said, joining in the frivolity.

"I…..I….." Was all Tokiya could manage. This particular song came from the growing feelings between himself and Haruka. The two had begun to seriously explore a relationship after the Uta Pri awards with the support of the group. They had even discussed it with Shining Saotome who, after some thought, had agreed to the idea. The others all thought their president was thinking along the lines of using such a love story for publicity and they were all vigilant that that would not happen. Tokiya accepted a bottle of ice cold water from Haruka and smiled at her when she ducked her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. "It's a song, like any other." He ran his long fingers through his hair. "You all always say sex sells." He pointed out to his bandmates. It was the only explanation he was going to give them.

"I can just bet Shacho will have one of his momentous plans when he hears this cut." Otoya sighed.

"He always does," Masato rose from the sofa. He clasped Tokiya on the shoulder. "We will not let him get too carried away." He assured the man once known as Hayato.

"Hai," Natsuki added, coming up to his two friends. "It is obvious you worked hard on the lyrics and how close they are to you." He looked into the stormy blue-gray eyes.

"We all agreed we would protect your relationship with Nanami." Syo came to stand with his taller mates.

"We will not let anyone belittle your feelings for Haruka." Cecil wrapped an arm around the only female in the group, smiling down at her.

"Minna-san, arigatou." Haruka bowed to them.

"Hai," Tokiya looked to each member. "It means a lot to us you would do so." He appeared embarrassed.

"Love must be nurtured," Ren said, knowingly. He made for the door and glanced over his shoulder, "If you need any advice about….anything…."

Tokiya reached up and pinched the bridge of his straight nose, "Jinguji." He warned.

"Hai, hai." The blue-eyed saxophonist laughed gently. "Anyhow….lunch?" He asked the assemblage and strolled out.

The young couple watched as the room emptied; Tokiya grasped Haruka's hand. "I hope I did not make you uncomfortable with my words."

Haruka let herself drown in his eyes, "Iie." At his look, she sighed. "Maybe a bit." She admitted. "Do you really feel that way?' She asked.

"Sometimes." Tokiya turned to the recording engineer, thanked him and started gathering his things. "We agreed not to rush things, but there are times when I…." He stopped when he felt his lady love's hand on his arm.

"Me too." She told him softly.

He stood up, dropping his papers. "Honto?" When she nodded, he pulled her close, looking down into her angelic face. "Maybe we should talk about the next step?"

"I want more too." Haruka stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to Tokiya's soft lips. "When the time is right."

"Mmmmmmmmmm," Tokiya hummed in agreement, leaning down to press his own kiss to her sweet lips. "We definitely need to have a chat then." He lifted his head and pressed his forehead to hers. "Soon."

They were about to kiss again when Syo stuck his head into the room; he turned an abashed face away. "We're all waiting and I'm starving." He told them, slightly mortified at catching the couple in, what was for them, an intimate moment.

"Hai, we're coming." Tokiya replied as he released Haruka and picked up his papers. He took her hand as they left the recording studio. "He has the worst timing." He muttered.

"There will be time enough later." The composer reassured her vocalist, interlocking their fingers.

"Later." The word held more meaning for the two than ever before.

FIN


End file.
